


Colours at the Junkyard

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Gay, Junkyard - Freeform, LGBT, POV Rachel, Sweet, be who you are, hella proud, lovable, lovley, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: After our 2 punks have an awensome day at the Junkyard, Chloe found an lesbian flag and couldent belive it, Rachel and Chloe deciced they hang it up at there Place, if someday wehn these two arent here,the world still knows "who they wehre".(no lis or bts events, both are 18, Rachels POV)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Colours at the Junkyard

**Fall, 2012, near the Junkyard:**

Rachel POV:

I just came from the breakfast with my parents, I have in my left hand something left for Chloe since I knew shes here at our special place since early in the morning and we did a call today in the morning. I wear my black jeans, an dark blue shirt with little black hearts on it and a longer black cardigan with my black converse, a neclace Chloe giftet me for my birthday this year and of course my blue feather erring and braclet, I get closer to my and Chloes place and already hear the Arcadia Bay channel from the yellow radio, thankfully it is an warmer day today.

I see Chloes truck on my way, I still caint belive I still feel all the butterflys in my tummy wehn im about to see Chloe, guess we really are made for each other, I came across to our Junkyard shak but see no Chloe, I decidet to put her breakfast on the table, next to my make up and some beer bottles, I search arround and spot my blue haird punk angel, wearing her grey jeans with her boots, her beanie and a black sweter what is roll up to the elbow that you can see her hot tattoo, how she search something at one of the big trash mouantain here, I smile big and quick I run to her and put my arms arround her tummy, ask "Ha, I got you!" and give her a quick kiss on her cheek, I feel Chloe is smiling she turn arround and now I hug her back, she but her arms arround my neck, smile and ask "you got me for what?" I smile big and say "for beeing so cute" Chloe blush a little and we give us our welcome kiss. "What did you search?" I ask and we both look now at the trash mountain "Just look arround, maybe I found something useful" Chloe say and we staying like this for a while until I hear my girls tummy grumble "I tought you would have no breakfast so I brought you something" I say lovley and we look in each other faces "what would I do without you Amber?" Chloe say funny but also carring "Come on I say and reach her my hand, Chloe take it and together we walk to our spot, as we walking Chloe ask "what did you mom make?" "her famous breakfast burger with bacon and egg" I say and see how Chloes mouth waters.

As we arrived Chloe run to my breakfast packet and sit down at our black couch, I sit me next to her and see how in seconds she eat that burger "mabye a little slow, not that you uffocation" I say worried, Chloe look at me with the burger in her hands and say while she has her mouth full "I...m..H..u..n..g..r..y" I smile beacuse she look so cute, but to be fair she always looks cute, Chloe finish her burger and I grap a limo we left here and sit me back, I cuddle me to Chloe, she take her "after diner ciagrete". "Can I have a sip?" she ask and I hold her the limo with the drinking straw to her mouth and she take a few sips "thanks" she say loving and I cuddle me to her.

We hear the birds sing, the wind, sometimes the train who passes by and the radio, some time has passed and after talking, kissing, cuddeling, making pics with our phones it was already 2 pm in the afternoon "why does the time always fly so fast wehn we are here?" Chloe ask and say "I really have no Idea Chlo but its our time and-" "its beautiful" she cut me off, smiling at me, I smile back, say "exectly" and we kiss softley. After that we both stand up and Chloe countines with her mission, we are outside again at the junk mountains and searching for stuff, maybe 5 minutes has passed until I hear Chloe say "OH, Rachel look!" and I quick go over to my girl, we dig a bit and dig out a lesbian flag "why in gods name is this here?" Chloe ask and I answer "I have no Idea but we could hang it up. Dont you think?" Chloe look at me unsure and say "you mean this real?", I step closer to her and with my finger I lift up her chin, we look now in each other eyes and I say "who else it would fit better then here, at our special place just for us two, dont you think?!", Chloe look back at the flag and to me say "youre right." I stroke gentle over her shoulder and together we explore our place to find the right spot.

"How about here?" Chloe say and point with her finger to our hide and seek place outside on the right "I think its perfect" I say, as Chloe grap the stuff we need to put it on I already waitng at the spot, as she come back we hang it up together, after the work is done, the sunlight shine at it, it look so sparkley and just perfect, we hug each other and I say "Just be brave and show you colours" I look at Chloe and say "Im proud of us" with a big smile, Chloe also look at me and say "me too" one last photosession it was arround 3:20 pm and we both wehre hungry "free meal at the two whales and then to me home?" Chloe ask and I say "best idea" she grap my hand and we walking to the Truck, one last kiss and we driving away.


End file.
